


Sucker for You

by sherenium



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキプロ | Tsukipro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherenium/pseuds/sherenium
Summary: Leannán sí, the beautiful muse who offers inspiration to an artist in exchange for their love and devotion; however, this frequently results in madness for the artist, as well as premature death.For that reason, he never takes a lover. For he is a fan before he is a lover.





	1. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sacrificial offering (?) for the RNG God.
> 
> Please, please let me have Okui Tsubasa's card from the current gacha pool... (prays)

.  
.  
.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

This situation isn’t looking good. At all.

I staggered backward as he stepped out, trying to keep our distance as big as possible. But we’re in the balcony, and soon my back is pressed against the railings.

Normally, it means I no longer have a way to escape. But I’m by no means a normal being. So I turned around and climbed onto the railings.

“Oi, what are you—”

I didn’t wait for him to finish his question and jumped off.

I could hear him gasp, most likely because he’s surprised. Well, who won’t be surprised to see someone floating in the air without any help of tools like invisible wires or something similar?

But he recovered quicker than I thought, as I then heard him speak again. “Wait, you haven’t answered just yet—”

Too bad for him, I really can’t afford staying here any longer. So without turning around to look at him, I said,

“Good bye, Mr. Pianist.”

.  
.  
.


	2. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 2

.  
.  
.

Lately, I’ve been frequenting a certain manor every night.

It’s located in the outskirt of the town, a bit far from other residential houses. The master of the house probably chose to live there out of consideration for other townspeople, because almost every night sound of piano can be heard from inside, playing an array of genres. Sometimes it would be jazz all night long, other times it will switch between classic and ragtime. The duration is also pretty random. At one night only one song will be played, but the next day the lone gig won’t stop until the sun peeks out from behind the horizon.

I love the music they play. It speaks of how much they love music. I suppose my nature as a leannán sí is what makes me feel attracted to it. My kind love arts, and we are especially drawn to those who are very passionate about it.

That’s why ever since I found out about this manor and the nightly habit that its resident has, I’ve been frequenting the place.

.  
.  
.


	3. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 3

.  
.  
.

Tonight is no exception.

As the night becomes late, I flew to the manor. The piano is located on the second floor, in the room with a balcony. Carefully landing on the balcony, I looked at the glass door, which is, as always, shut and has its curtains closed. The usual sight that would accompany me while I sit in the balcony listening to the music being played.

It seems the pianist is in the mood of playing rock pieces tonight.

I recognized the song currently being played as one of many impromptus that they came up with. I can tell because it’s different from any songs composed by well-known musicians out there. There are certain notes that speak of their characters, like a signature.

I can also feel that the emotion poured into the tunes played is different than when they play someone else’s composition. It’s… how to put it? It’s like a dancing fire. Whimsy, but burns with passion.

And… to be honest I like this particular impromptu.

No. I _really_ like it, to the point that I would sing the tunes during daylight, when I return to my home until it’s once again night time.

I don’t really know why I like it. I mean, it’s a good song, and pretty catchy too, which helps me to memorize the melodies. But I feel that there is another reason as to why it etches in my mind. A reason that I can’t really grasp.

As I let my thoughts wander, I didn’t realize that the song had ended and the glass door is sliding open, until I heard a voice talking to me.

“… Were you the one who was singing just now?”

.  
.  
.


	4. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 4

.  
.  
.

It seems in my daze, I had let myself sing along with the music. That’s how the pianist found out that there’s a trespasser—that is, me—in his balcony and decided to step out from the room to confront the intruder.

By the way, this is the first time I’ve ever seen the pianist.

It turns out that they is actually a he. A man who seems to be in his mid-twenties and is about the same height as me, though because he’s pretty thin, he looks a bit taller than that. The light that spilled from the room behind him makes his figure seems menacing.

The warning siren in my head blew.

 _Shit_.

I’ve been seen.

By the person whose music I adore, no less.

I need to get out of here.

And never return.

“Oi, what are you—”

Without wasting any more time, I climbed the railings of the balcony and leaped off. Ignoring him as he called out to me and tried to stop me from leaving, I bid him a farewell.

“Good bye, Mr. Pianist.”

.  
.  
.


	5. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 5

.  
.  
.

It’s not like getting seen by human will endanger my life. (Unless the human is some sort of supernatural creature hunter, of course.)

In fact, it’s the other way around: the human is the one whose life will be in danger.

More than being known as a great fan of arts, leannán sí is known as a vampiric fae. As the name implies, leannán sí is a fae who takes human—artists and musicians, to be precise—as their lover. We feed on the energy of their love for us. As an exchange, we bless them with inspirations, allowing them to produce wonderful arts.

At first it may seem beneficial to both parties—we get to enjoy more amazing arts, they get the chance to be famous and wealthy with their creations. Sadly, feeding on the energy means we’re shortening the lifespan of our lover. Worse, the love usually will evolve into obsession and madness that cripples their health even further. Many ‘genius’ artists had died because of this reason.

For that reason too, I decided to never take a human lover. I’m seen as an eccentric by other leannáin sí because of this. It doesn’t really bother me because the fact that I’m a male leannán sí already makes them think of me as an oddball from the very start.

I just don’t want to be the reason for a human with a promising future to die too early. It’ll be such a pity because I’m a fan before I’m a lover. I’d rather have them live on for a long time and produce arts of mediocre quality than lessen the amount they could’ve make by pushing them to exceed their limits.

That’s why I don’t want to be seen by human whose creation I adore. I don’t want to risk making them fall for me.

But I’ve been seen by him.

It means I can no longer come to his manor to listen to him playing the piano.

It’s unfortunate, but there’s nothing that I can do about it.

I will just find another musician that can attract me with their music and forget about that man.

.  
.  
.


	6. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 6

.  
.  
.

Or that was the plan.

I’ve travelled all over the country to find a different music to get addicted with, but failed. No one is attractive enough to make me stay. To make me forget about his tunes.

So I ended up returning to his manor.

I know. I’m betraying my own decisions. That’s why along the way, I keep making excuses in my head.

It’s been weeks since that incident, so he probably has forgotten all about me by now. Or even if he hasn’t, I just need to be more careful from now on to not let myself get found out again. Or hopefully I’m just thinking too highly of my own charm, and he didn’t fall in love with me, and so I don’t have to worry about the safety of his life. I mean, we’re both dudes, so I’m going to ignore the fact that my kind can charm human with the same gender as theirs too and wish that he’s extremely heterosexual—

My train of thoughts then came to a stop when I reached the manor and noticed that the lights are out.

.  
.  
.


	7. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 7

.  
.  
.

Usually, because I only ever visit the manor at night time, the lamps hanging on the outer walls and the ones in the room on the second floor are the only ones lit. But right now, all the lights are off, causing the manor to seem dreary.

Could it be that he’s currently away?

Landing in the balcony, I noticed that there is no sound of piano and the glass door is slightly open.

 This is clearly odd. During the whole time I frequent this place, there were nights when I can’t listen to his performance because he’s away from home. But he’d never let the door open like this.

I have a bad hunch about this.

Hesitant and careful, I peeked into the room and met with darkness. My eyes could barely make out objects in the room.

Previously, I thought that the room is a study. But I spotted what looked like a single bed and a wardrobe at the other corner of the room, which means that the room is actually his bedroom.

My eyes wandered again and I saw the piano that most certainly is the one that he played night after night. And my bad hunch is proven to be right—the pianist is sitting on its stool, his body slumping over the keyboard.

Alarmed, I entered the room and lit the lamp before coming to his side. Touching his wrist, I can sense that he’s still alive, although his sign of life is pretty weak.

“Damn it…!”

All my expectations earlier are in vain.

But it’s not a time to wallow in regret and despair. If I can send him to the hospital, there’s a chance that his life will be saved. I don’t have a phone with me though, so I have to look for this guy’s phone or home telephone or flew to the closest telephone booth—

Just as I was about to leave for it, I feel my hand grabbed strongly it made me yelp in surprise and pain.

“… Where do you think you’re going?”

.  
.  
.


	8. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 8

.  
.  
.

The man had regained consciousness. He sounded pretty weak though and couldn’t really straighten up from his slumping over position. Makes me wonder then how the hell he managed to gather such strength in the hand that grabbed mine.

Wait, this is not the time to wonder about that.

“I’m going to call an ambulance,” I said in a hurry, remembering what I was about to do just now. “They’ll be able to nourish you back to health, I’m sure. Let me borrow your phone!”

“Ambulance? Nourish?”

“You collapsed because you didn’t properly take care of yourself, right!?”

That was often the reason behind a leannán sí’s lover deteriorating health.

But maybe he didn’t understand how I managed to reach that conclusion, or maybe his head isn’t working properly just yet, so he’s frowning deeply. It took quite awhile before he finally seemed to understand his current situation.

“…… Ah. Now that you say it, I think it’s been awhile since I had a meal. But I can still endure it. There’s something much more important than that right now.”

“What’s more important than making sure that you don’t die from starvation!?”

“Asking you to sing for me, of course.”

I slapped my own face with my free hand.

This is bad. He’s really getting obsessed with me, isn’t he?

“Look, this is not the time for that,” I tried again. “Your condition is declining. You looked paler and thinner than the last time I saw you, and your hand feels cold. You said that you haven’t been taking your meals properly. Must be because you got inspirations and got too preoccupied with it, right? It’s my fault. I’m sorry. Please let me atone it—”

“Your fault?” He interrupted my long attempt to persuade him. “It’s not your fault that I forgot to take my meal.”

“It is! Mine! Fault!” I’m starting to get exasperated, really. “I made you got too inspired!”

“… It’s true that your singing inspired me. But that’s so confident of you, saying it so decisively like that.”

Closing my eyes, I heaved out a big sigh. I thought he would be able to connect the dots. I mean, he saw me flying, then he got inspired after that encounter of ours. I thought that should be enough to guess my identity. But I suppose I should spell it out for him.

“It’s not because I’m confident. It’s because that’s how things work when someone falls in love with a leannán sí.”

Mentioning the name of my kind seemed to finally make things click in his head, because then his eyes widened with realization. Took him long enough.

“You understand now? I’m really sorry for this. I will leave after this, so please—”

“Why would you leave?”

He cut my words again, which irritated me even more.

“Don’t you know how it works? We leannáin sí will continue to affect the life of a single human until we’re done draining their energy until its last drop, unless we move on to another poor soul. So I will leave you alone, to let you live on. But only after I make sure that you see the doctors.”

It’s in every living creature’s natural instinct to preserve their life. That’s why we eat and keeping ourselves from harm. So I was sure that he would be willing to let me go now after I touch the subject.

But to my surprise, instead of loosening, his grip on my hand only becomes stronger.

This guy… don’t tell me he’d reached the worst stage?

“Oi—”

“That’s convenient.”

… hm?

What does he mean, convenient?

I’d like to ask him the question, but I lost the initiative because then he rose from the stool and faced me. Unlike our first encounter, right now we’re in a fully lit room and it let me notice other distinguishing features from him. He has a black hair, but is has a sheen that makes it appear to have violet color under the light. The same colors painted his eyes, which are currently staring at me unblinkingly.

“You don’t have to leave. If you feel sorry for taking away my energy, then you should just stay and become my meal.”

…… hmm??

What does he mean, becoming his meal?

I opened my mouth, but again I found myself couldn’t utter what I wanted to say. This time it’s because he had cupped my face with his other hand and suddenly his face is just a few centimeters away from mine.

The close proximity allowed me to finally notice the fangs peeking out as he smirked, which made me realized the meaning of his words.

“And since I’m really hungry… I guess I’ll help myself to it.”

The next thing I knew, he had buried those fangs into the skin of my shoulder, dangerously close to the arteries in my neck. The extreme pain immediately spread all over my body, and as I’m not used to the sensation, I soon blacked out.

.  
.  
.


	9. SIDE:LEANNÁN SÍ - 9

.  
.  
.

The sound of piano that I’ve been missing was what roused me to consciousness once more.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I see is the ceilings of a dimly lit room. Judging from the springy sensation beneath my body, it seems I’m currently lying on his bed.

Turning my head, I looked at where the piano is and, just as I thought, he’s sitting straight on its stool. His back is facing me, apparently is yet aware that I’ve woken up and so is completely absorbed in his playing. I, too, decided to enjoy the music while waiting for him to finish before speaking up.

“… Hey.”

At my voice, he pulled his hands away from the keyboard and turned around.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Awful.” I replied.

I’m not kidding though. I feel that I’ve been sleeping for hours, but I don’t feel refreshed. Exactly how many liters of my blood that he sucked out from my body?

He left the stool and approached me in the bed, and although his expression is stoic, I can feel from his gaze that he’s being apologetic.

“I’m sorry. I was too hungry last night, and your blood is too delicious.”

“I wonder if I should take that as a compliment or not...”

“Do it if you want. There’s something far more important to discuss though.”

“You’re a horrible lover, Darling. I’m still feeling weak and just woke up some minutes ago, and you already want us to talk about difficult stuffs? Can’t I have breakfast first?”

His eyes went wide then. I bet he’s surprised because I suddenly am calling him with such an intimate nickname.

Though I also got surprised when he decided to play along with it.

“… I thought leannán sí’s diet is the love of their partner, Honey?”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Doesn’t mean that we can’t enjoy normal foods.”

“… You’re not trying to run away again, right?”

“Geez… I’m not! Thanks to you, Mr. Pianist—”

“Shiki. Just call me Shiki.”

“Thanks to you, _Shiki_ , I don’t have enough energy to get up, let alone to leave from this room!”

“… I only have coffee. If you’re okay with that.”

“Fine. Please.”

He looked really reluctant to leave me, but still he dragged himself out from the room. Before he completely passed through doorway though, he stopped and turned his head to look at me, asking another question.

“I haven’t catch your name.”

Right, I haven’t introduced myself to him.

“It’s Tsubasa.”

“I see. What a fitting name.”

I wonder if he said it because I can fly. Or maybe he meant something else?

He already—finally—left the room, though, to get the coffee. So I had to save the question for later, when he returned. That is, if he gave me the chance to ask about it.

As I waited for him to return with the coffee, I gazed at the piano while letting my thoughts hop from one thing to another.

In the end, I wronged all of my decisions. I let myself be seen when I’ve decided that I should always stay as a secret fan. I returned to his side when I’ve decided to save his life by trying to move on to another musician. I took a lover when I’ve decided to never have one.

It’s as if life is reminding me that it won’t always work the way I want it to be.

But well, I supposed I won’t regret it.

I mean, from now on I can listen to the music I love without needing to sneak around. He will also produce even better pieces with me around. And the best part of it is: there’s a high chance that this relationship will last forever, for my lover is an immortal vampire, whose life I can never drain completely.

I just wish that he can be a bit gentler the next time he feed from my blood.

It hurt, damn it.

.  
.  
.

**End.**


End file.
